Tattoos and Flowers
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: A/U: Modern Setting. The one where Clarke is a tattoo artist, Bellamy is a florist, and O likes to push. "Hey Bell, she's perfect for you. She likes assholes, you're an asshole, plus you like her," Octavia stated


_**Tattoos and Flowers**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and ocs. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you thought!**_

The first time Clarke runs into Bellamy Blake had been an accident. She ran to his shop, hoping to avoid her ex. She would never admit to anyone but herself that she had ulterior motives for visiting the flower shop across the street. It was purely so she could work with realistic flowers that a handful of her clients always wanted when they came to add a piece or start a new one. She would never admit it was so she could secretly watch the owner. He was to serious for her taste, not that she was looking at him or anything. Today was different though. Today she had gone over angry, and she knew the owner and his sister would notice her attitude change. Every day on her lunch break she would cross the street, offer a quiet greeting to which ever one was behind the counter, find a quiet corner and start sketching. Today, she didn't bother with a greeting, didn't even look to see who would be behind the counter. She easily found a quiet corner and pulled her sketchbook from the book bag she had tossed over her shoulder in her hurry to leave her shop.

"Someone piss you off today Princess?" a deep voice questioned, startling Clarke from her sketch.

"Excuse me?" Clarke practically growled at the pet name, hating it since she found out about Finn.

"Someone piss you off today Princess? What part didn't you get?" she couldn't tell if the man was teasing her or not, so she narrowed her eyes further and straightened her spine.

"How would you know if I was pissed off? And don't call me Princess," she snap the last part, turning her attention on the stranger standing beside her. An irritating smirk stretched across his lips as he straightened to his own full height, shrugging his shoulders.

"Simple observation. Every day you come in here you always greet either O or me. You find the corner with the best lighting than you start drawing. Today, you skipped the greeting, found the darkest corner, and you've been practically glaring at my lilies," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you're a Princess, I think I'll stick to calling you that," he replied easily, smirking wider as her glare deepened.

"I'm not a fucking Princess," she growled, shoving away from the wall she had been leaning against before pushing her sketch book into her book bag and shouldering past the man with the infuriating smirk. She had crossed the street and was pushing open the door to her shop when her eyes landed on the one person she was trying to avoid. With a groan, Clarke steeled her spine and made her way to her booth, ignoring the puppy dog looks Finn kept shooting her as he spoke to one of her artists, a boy with a thing for goggles, Jasper.

The second time she sees Bellamy Blake, he's moral support for his sister who is getting her very first tattoo, deciding she wanted the quiet artist who spent her afternoons in their shop to do it for her.

"I've seen the sketches you've done of some of the flowers. You bring them to life, and I always wanted my first tattoo to have a meaning behind it. Bell doesn't think it's a good idea at all, but well, I think it would be great," Octavia speaks in a rush, honestly believing Clarke would tell her no. Jasper and Lincoln are standing behind the counter, the former trying to contain his giggles, while the latter shakes his head. Octavia's brother is standing behind her with a scowl on his face and Clarke can't keep the soft smile off her lips.

"The first is always the biggest deal," Clarke answered, twisting her wrist to show the younger girl the old tattoo on the inside of her left wrist, the image an old wrist watch.

"Who did that one for you?" Octavia questioned, pulling Clarke's wrist closer for inspection. She caught her brother glancing at it as well.

"The girl I apprenticed with, Lexa. We used to practice on each other. Usually we would use paints. However, my first tattoo, I wanted her to do. This... this is an exact replica of my dad's old wrist watch. The first is always the biggest, even if it's not in size," Clarke explained with a shrug before leading Octavia to her booth to begin sketching a rough outline of what she wanted. Her brother stayed in the front of the store, quietly looking over the pictures of the pieces Jasper, Lincoln, and she had done over the last few years.

"What did you have in mind?" Clarke questioned, taking a seat at the desk pushed up against the wall, more of a small easel than a desk. Octavia shrugged her shoulders, chewing on her bottom lip before glancing towards her brother who was busy talking to Jasper.

"I wanted to get something for my brother. Bellamy raised me from the time I was born. He's always looked after me, protected me, and I just... I want a physical reminder than he will always have my back. My way of saying thank you, you are permanently on my body to keep me out of trouble," Octavia began, turning her attention back to Clarke, who was nodding in understanding.

"He's a veteran, it's why he only works at the shop part time. So, something with that like his dog tags, which I can get for you to copy, and his favorite flower is a sun flower. Something for him, but feminine for me," she explained what she wanted, and Clarke could see how frustrated she was with trying to explain herself. Clarke nodded, drawing a rough sketch of two hands cupped around a set of dog tags and a group of sun flowers lining one of the hands. Twisting away from the easel to show her the rough sketch, Clarke couldn't keep the small smile from her lips as Octavia's eyes widened.

"That's perfect!" she exclaimed, turning her attention to Clarke who only shrugged.

"I need to sketch your hands, those dog tags, and maybe work on my sun flowers, but think that will work?" she watched as Octavia practically gave herself whiplash before facing Clarke with a wide grin.

"Thank you so much," Clarke only waved her off before pushing to her feet, and walking her back to her brother.

"Come by tomorrow, a little after the shop closes. I'll keep the doors unlocked for you and we can work on the actual sketch more," Clarke informed her, watching as the grin never left Octavia's face as she stepped towards her brother.

"It's going to look bad ass Bell, just wait," Octavia assured her brother, walking with him towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Princess," he calls out just before the door closes, causing both Lincoln and Jasper to look at her, one with amusement the other with a question.

"Not one word," she all but growls returning to her booth to begin the sketch for Octavia.

The third time Clarke finds herself in the same vicinity as the Blake siblings, she is at the one bar Lincoln will actually go to, Grounders, which is owned by Jasper's best friend Monty and his partner Miller. Clarke is at the bar, talking with Lincoln and Jasper, as Monty pours all of them shots when Finn walks through the doors with his girlfriend. Lincoln is the one to notice her reaction first, the one to react before Finn can even see her. He grabs the arm of the first person to pass him, who luck would have it be is Bellamy Blake, Octavia at hiss side.

"I know we don't exactly know each other, but Clarke is a good girl. She just has terrible taste in partners. He," at that, Lincoln jerked his head in the direction of Finn, and Clarke could see the way Bellamy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Made her the other woman, not informing her he already had a girlfriend. Just help me keep him away from her," Lincoln requested, and Clarke would have felt embarrassed if for the fact that it wasn't the sweetest thing. Bellamy offered a short nod, coming to stand on the other side of her as Octavia went to Lincoln's side, waving happily to the man that had come to join Monty.

"Nice ink, who did it?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow at the girl who had stopped behind them, smirk dancing on her lips as her arm wrapped lazily around Finn's waist. Finn possessed a smirk of his own, eyes focused intently on Clarke as she turned to face the actual girlfriend. Bellamy moved with her, a bored expression dancing on his features as he took a pull from the beer bottle in his hand.

Clark glanced at the tattoo on her right wrist, neat cursive that spelled out one word, a name, with a trio of butterflies fluttering away on the end.

"I did," she answered with a shrug, moving her wrist behind her, protecting it the way the owner of the name had protected her for so long.

"No way, you couldn't have possibly done that to yourself," this came from Finn, who shook his head and that was when Clarke realized, he knew absolutely nothing about her.

"She did, I watched her do it myself. That spot, that hurts like a bitch, and Clarke didn't even flinch writing it, or when she added the butterflies. She said it was to test out the new ink the shop got, it glows in the dark, Monty, it's really cool, especially under a black light? Hey weren't you and Miller talking about matching tats? Clarke is definitely your girl. She's even doing O's here. And the final sketch looks _amazing_ ," Clarke could only roll her eyes, listening to Jasper talk a mile a minute, something she was used to from the shop.

"Jasper, slow. We've talked about this, remember? Not everyone can keep up," Clarke turns to glance at Bellamy, a relaxed expression on his face as his eyes never leave Finn's.

"You're a tattoo artist?" the girlfriend sounds skeptical, which Clarke can understand. She doesn't have sleeves like Lincoln, or a neck piece like Jasper. Her's were simpler, easier to hide, which was a habit left over from hiding her tats from her over protective mother.

"Yeah, something of a rebellion to my mom who wanted me to be a doctor," Clarke answers with a shrug, pressing her tongue against her cheek as Bellamy laid his arm heavily over her shoulders. Finn's eyes narrowed at that, turning his attention to Clarke, who knew he was going to do something that either Lincoln or Bellamy wouldn't like.

"What about being the perfect _Princess_ ," she felt Bellamy tense, felt as if the wind had been knocked from her lungs before she realized just why the man standing beside her had tensed. Finn was knocked to the ground as Bellamy lowered his arm, fist still clenched at his side.

"I'm the only one that gets to call her that asshole," he spat, glancing over his shoulder she presumed to share a look with either Monty or Miller.

"Jesus Collins, just had to pick a fight with my buddy. Sorry Raven, try coming back later. Bell doesn't really like it when assholes talk like that to his girlfriend," Clarke knew they were just trying to sell whatever role they could to Finn, but she liked the way he tensed as Raven helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered with a shake of her head.

The fourth time Bellamy Blake runs into Clarke, she's sitting through a session with Lincoln. The shop is slow and they haven't really had any customers today. Clarke thought it would be the perfect time to finish the side piece Lincoln has been doing for her. It's a mix of the different flowers she had been sketching, going from her left rib cage to the center of her lower back. Lincoln was finishing the last section on her back and Clarke was laying on the bench in just her black bra, relaxed as the needle pierced her skin repeatedly.

"Doesn't that hurt?" the question surprised her, however she didn't outwardly move as she glanced at her from the corner of her eye. She noticed his dark eyes were fixed intently on the shading Lincoln was doing, or maybe it was the skin she exposed. Mentally she shook her head before deciding to answer his question.

"At first. After a while your body just kind of goes numb, used to the needle pricks. It'll hurt like a bitch afterwards though," she explained, watching as Bellamy slowly took a step closer.

"Is this what O's going to go through when she finally gets her's done?" Clarke glanced towards Lincoln, who shared a look with her before lifting the gun from her back.

"You need a break Clarke. Want something to eat or anything?" he questioned, watching as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"A blow pop would be great," she replied, watching as he went to his desk only to return with the treat a second later before leaving the two of them to talk. Clarke wasn't that disturbed sitting on the bench in just her bra and jeans, however Bellamy was looking anywhere but at her as she unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in her mouth.

"For the most part yeah. She still has to decide on placement and everything. Some spots hurt more than others. I told her to avoid the foot and wrist. It vibrates the bone which hurts more than anywhere," Clarke explained after pulling the sucker from her mouth and finally noticing how Bellamy wasn't looking at her. A smirk danced on her lips as she cocked her head in amusement.

"Am I making you uncomfortable Bellamy?" she teased, watching his eyes widen briefly at the use of his name.

"I'm not used to talking to a woman in her bra, who obviously doesn't care if any one sees her that way," Bellamy retorted, and Clarke could only shrug her shoulders in response before glancing towards the door as the bell chimed.

"I'm hot, I'm comfortable with my body, and I'm getting tattooed. It'd be nice not to get any ink or blood on my white tank top," she replied, before every muscle in her body tensed at the sight of Raven and Finn entering her shop. Bellamy glanced over her head at that moment, shrugging away from the wall he had been leaning against and placing both of his hands on her hips as he stepped in between her legs.

"What did you ever see in him anyway?" he muttered as Jasper and Lincoln both came out to talk to them, Lincoln standing in front of Clarke's exposed back.

"He was a good boy, something I hadn't tried before. Thought I was over my wild phase, over the bad boys, guess I was wrong," she knew she sounded defeated, and Clarke hated that, however, Bellamy squeezed her hip, drawing her attention to him.

"Maybe you should stick to the types you know," was all he said as he waited for Finn to leave. However, he didn't. Following Jasper to his booth.

Bellamy decided to stay as Lincoln finished the section of Clarke's lower back, three sunflowers branching up her spine.

"That looks..." Bellamy started, only for Octavia to gasp as she entered the shop to see Clarke's back.

"Holy shit Clarke. Is that an original?" Bellamy furrowed his brow, confused by what she meant before Clarke shrugged, nodding her head.

"Yeah. I went through my sketches, found some of the flowers I liked, pieced it together," she replied, and that was when Bellamy understood. Those were his flowers, the flowers from the shop, and he glanced at the tattoo artist who spent her afternoons in corner sketching, realizing just how amazing she was. Octavia grinned, eyes tracing the flowers before glancing towards her brother.

"So, I figured out where I want mine," she stated, her grin stretching wider. Her watched as Clarke raised an eyebrow in a silent question before Octavia turned her back towards them, pointing to her left shoulder.

"That's a good placement, especially for one with so much meaning," Lincoln complimented, and Bellamy could feel his eye twitch at the older man's words.

The fifth time Clarke sees Bellamy Blake, his eyes are taking in the tattoo she had just completed on Octavia's left shoulder blade. He's tracing the hands which are obvioulsy hers, the chain of his dog tags wrapped around the fingers as the twin pieces of metal hangs below the cupped hands, the three sunflowers that line her right hand, and she can see the tears gathering in his eyes at the meaning this one tattoo has for the both of them.

"It's amazing O," he whispers as she fixes her tank top, turning to grin at him before focusing her attention on Clarke.

"It's so beautiful Clarke, thank you, thank you, thank you," O gushed, wrapping her arms around the other woman before Finn ruined the moment by opening his mouth.

"That looks lame," he stated. Clarke expected Bellamy to be the one to lash out, punch Finn again, however, it was Lincoln who did it this time, Raven yelling at the larger man for hitting her boyfriend.

"He should have kept his mouth shut," was all he said, offering a soft smile to Octavia before returning to his own booth. Clarke could only roll her eyes as Raven helped him to his feet, leading the way out of the shop.

"God, he's such an asshole," she muttered, shaking her head which caused Bellamy to snort.

"Think I figured out your type Princess," Bellamy smirked, watching as Clarke narrowed her eyes, daring him to finish that statement.

"Assholes," he shrugged, watching as the blonde exhaled a sigh, shrugging her shoulders.

"You're probably right, that's all I ever seem to attract anyway," Clarke muttered, beginning the process of cleaning her area.

"Hey Bell, she's perfect for you. She likes assholes, you're an asshole, plus you like her," Octavia stated, a wide grin on her lips as she easily stepped out of the booth. Clarke froze at the younger girl's words, turning slowly to meet Bellamy's narrowed gaze. He could only shrug, running his tongue over his teeth in a nervous tick.

"So, dinner tonight?" he questioned, small smile on his lips as Clarke smirked slightly.

"I know a great burger place down town," she offered. He nodded, grinning as Clarke easily sauntered up towards him, backing him against the wall of her booth.

"My last client is at seven. I should finish by eight," she informed him. Bellamy nodded, leaning down after she finished speaking and pressing his lips to her own.

"See you than Princess," he replied, easily slipping out of her booth and chasing after his sister who just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

 **A/N: The one where Clarke is a tattoo artist, Bellamy is a florist, and Octavia likes to push. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
